Forever
by gleek-demigod
Summary: I'm still very sad about Finchel not getting their happy ending. But I'm more sad about Monchele. So I gave them a happy ending here. I hope you like :)


Today Lea and Cory's 10th wedding anniversary. Cory made some special plans but there is something little on his way. Their 7 year old daughter Rachel Dianna Monteith. They name her after Lea's character in glee and their close friend Dianna Agron who is also one of her godmothers. So he has to find a place to leave their daughter for a night. Not his or Lea's parents because they don't live in LA. While he was thinking about this Lea came in.

"Hey what my Canadian is thinking about?"

"Tonight." He said while smiling like a little kid.

"I told you, you don't have to make a big plan. We can just eat at home I can-

"And I told you that I already made a plan."

"Fine but at least tell me what should I wear. Something casual or very chic?"

"It doesn't matter, you're always beautiful." Lea knows that she is beautiful. But she **feel **beautiful with Cory. Even after all these years. When they are about to kiss like always Rachel come in.

"Mum, look what I did." It is a painting. There is man and a woman. Woman is wearing a white dress. Rachel explained the picture:

"It's you and dad at your wedding. I know today is a special day."

Cory said while laughing:

"She get her smart side from her mum."

Rachel said:

"Dad do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful. Even I'm going to give it to your mother as a gift. Well, If you accept."

Rachel:

"Yes." She was very happy.

Lea:

"I couldn't get a present better than this. Thanks honey." Then she hugged and kissed Rachel.

Rachel:

"So who am I going tonight? Puck? Quinn and Sam? Blaine? Brittany?" (The thing is they all named their children after their character and their co-stars. It's kind of weird but also cute.)

Cory:

"Mark isn't at the city. Darren and Chris (I have a hardcore CrissColfer shipper friend so If I didn't do this she would kill me) is attending some award show tonight. Heather is at Britt's parents meeting. So that left us Sam and Quinn."

Rachel love hanging with the glee cast kids. Actually all of the kids like each other. So it's also easy for the cast to see each other very often. But Lea thinks that Rachel has a some sort of crush on Sam.

Lea:

"Let go change our outfits and pack your toys."

Rachel:

"Can I wear my Canucks t-shirt?"

Lea:

"Of course."

30 minutes later

Cory:

"My girls always know how to look good."

Lea:

"She's her mothers daughter."

Cory:

"She's wearing a Canucks t-shirt."

Lea:

"Her mother is a Canucks fan too."

They got into the car while laughing. Then they arrived to Chord and Dianna's house. (They got married too!) They ring the bell. When Chord opened it a little girl jump on him while yelling:

"UNCLE CHOORD!"

Chord was surprised but he hugged her and said:

"Hey beautiful." Dianna and the twins come to the door. Dianna:

"I guess you're not staying."

Lea:

"Well just Rachel is staying if you're not busy."

Cory:

"We didn't call but-

Chord:

"You are always welcome here. Also we are about to make a cartoon marathon so Rachel's lucky."

Quinn and Sam:

"Yay!"

Quinn:

"We have some princess movies too."

Sam:

"And pirates and action and boy movies too."

Quinn:

"But first we will watch Cinderella."

Sam:

"No cars."

Before a fight start Dianna said:

"Okay we will decide it together. Get inside everyone."

Quinn, Sam and Rachel got in.

Chord:

"So 10 years huh?"

Lea said:

"Yeah." While blushing.

Dianna:

"Don't make them blush Chordy. Come on you two get going. You are going to be late. And Lea you will love it."

Chord:

"And Cory you will love your present."

Lea and Cory:

"You know?"

They all laughed.

Cory:

"We should go. Have fun."

Chord:

"You too."

At the car

Lea:

"I have some guesses but I'm still not sure."

Cory:

"Just be patient. I should be excited too. You got me a present."

Lea:

"That's what a wife should do."

Cory:

"I'm a lucky man. And here we are."

Lea quickly recognize here. It's a small restaurant. There are no paparazzi here. It's not like the other LA places. It's been months no years since they last come. It's where they have their first date. Where he proposed her. Where she told him she is pregnant. After then its owners had some problems so they closed. She doesn't know it was re-opened.

Lea:

"But it was closed."

Cory:

"They opened it again a month ago. I was trying really hard to keep this as a secret."

Lea:

"You did a great job."

Cory:

"Should we get in?"

Lea:

"Yes."

When they got in there were no customers just them. They sit the table that was reserved for them. A waiter come and gave them a menu.

Lea:

"I will have fried chicken."

Cory:

"I will have meatballs with fries." Waiter took their orders and go away.

Cory:

"What about my present you get yours."

Lea:

"I was going to wait until the end of the night but here you go."

She gave him an album. It has their pictures from the beginning to this day.

Cory:

"Wow I wasn't expecting this."

Lea:

"So you didn't like?"

Cory:

"No, I love it. It just I didn't think that you would give me something this special."

Lea:

"It was really hard to find this picture. It's our first picture together from the first day of glee."

Cory:

"Oh my god. We were so young."

Lea:

"I have a thing for you since that day."

Cory:

"Really? 'Cause me too."

They laughed.

Lea:

"But we were too shy."

Cory:

"But here we are now. I'm so happy that I found you."

Lea:

"I love you so much. My life would be very different if I didn't meet you."

Cory:

"I love you too. Forever?"

Lea:

"Forever."


End file.
